Safire's eye
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Oneshot Continuação de Anjos da Noite..3 anos se passam e Sam irá se casar..Surpresas..E minha dívida paga com Shaka..Happy End para todos!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Sam estava eufórica com a prova final de vestido de noiva..Iria se casar, com o homem que mais ama no mundo..

Havia enviado os convites..Até para Kamus e Shaka..

"Será que Shaka vem..", pensava Sam.

Já haviam se passado 3 anos, mas o coração dele ainda estava marcado..Nunca esquecera Nicky..

-Que tal esse?-Perguntava Afrodite, quebrando seus pensamentos.Ele segurava um vestido longo, com as costas abertas, mangas longas e bufantes na ponta..

-É lindo!Pelo menos no casamento posso usar branco..-Dizia Sam..

-Se bem que preto não ia mal..-Dizia Afrodite.Ambos riem.

Afrodite e Mú haviam encontrado a cura..Eram normais agora..Bom, quase, podiam andar livremente durante o dia..E não sentiam necessidade de sangue e nem de usar roupas negras..

00000000000

-Shaka?-Milo se assusta ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o loiro.

-Olá Milo..Vim para o casamento..Amanhã né?-Sorria o loiro.

-Que bom que veio!Pensei que não viria..-Diz Milo.

-Não iria faltar a esse evento..E algo me diz que haverá uma surpresa..-Diz Shaka, entrando.

0000000000000

Kamus se preparava para sair de casa..Sai do quarto, mas quando ia fechar a porta..Alguém pára ao seu lado.

-Olá Kamus..-Diz a pessoa, tirando seus óculos. Revelando duas safiras..

-Você..Como?-Kamus estava surpreso..

000000000000

Iriam se casar em um sítio, não curtiam igreja e tal..Mú iria celebrar o casório e Afrodite cuidar dos enfeites e da festa..

Estava tudo pronto..O casamento seir celebrado no jardim..Bancos enfileirado em frente ao lago, enfeitados com flores brancas e fitas de ceda..No meio do lago, foi montado uma plataforma, com uma mesinha, arco de flores..seria o altar! Havia luzes colocados sob a água e a plataforma era móvel..A noiva chegaria em um barco..

A festa seria num salão de vidro que havia lá..Mesas enormes..Flores..O bolo de 3 andares..seria um bufê self-service..Então frutas e vários salgadinhos, doces e pratos de comida e salada..

Tudo by Afrodite..

00000000000

O casamento seria às 8 da noite..

Milo estava nervoso, mas Shaka , Aioria e Aioros acalmavam ele..

-Calma rapaz..Não vai ter um infarto e deixar Sam viúva!-Dizia Aioros.

0000000000

Todos estavam no local..Afrodite ajudava Sam a acabar de se arrumar..

Milo,de smok já estava na plataforma, junto com Mú..

-Kamus ainda não chegou?-Pergunta MdM para Shaka.

-Não o vi..-Responde o loiro.

Uma música romântica começa tocar..As luzes coloridas que haviam sido colocadas sob a água fazia o cenário ficar mágico..Vindo de um lado do rio..Sam, em uma canoa..Ela estava com um lindo vestido,branco, tipo medieval, com cauda, de alças e com brilhantes enfeitando a parte da frente.. cabelos presos e uma coroa de brilhantes..

Milo ajuda Sam a subir e beija sua mão..

Mú celebra a cerimônia..Afrodite, chorava de alegria com Pietro no colo e era consolado por MdM..

Finalmente a troca de alianças e o beijo apaixonado dos noivos..A plataforma desliza sobre a água, chegando até onde os convidados estavam..Todos jogam pétalas de rosas...Indo para o salão de festas..

00000000000

O teto de vidro dava, visão ao céu estrelado..

A festa estava animada, Aldebaran e Aioros dançavam já meio altos..

-Kamus não veio?-Pergunta Milo para Mú.

-Não vi..-Diz, olhando para a os lados.

Sam também procurava Kamus, Shaka estava em um canto sozinho..Bebia algo..

Kamus finalmente chega..

-Me desculpem pelo atraso!-Diz, beijando o rosto de Sam..

-O que houve?-Pergunta Milo.

-Tive uns compromissos..-Diz Kamus com ar misterioso..

Começa a tocar uma música romântica..

Milo leva Sam para dançar,MdM com Afrodite, Aioria com Marin, os outros levam algumas garotas, Aldebaran e Aioros dançavam juntos e bêbados..Shaka olha os casais..Uma lágrima escorre em seu rosto, e resolve sair para tomar ar..

Shaka olhava para o céu estrelado..Um vento sopra em seu rosto..Ele fecha os olhos.

-Nicky..-Sussurra.

Uma pessoa se aproxima dele.

-Shaka.-Diz.

Shaka se vira assustado.Observa a pessoa à sua frente..Os olhos safiras..

-Mas..-Shaka é calado por um beijo.

A brisa balança os cabelos do casal, castanho se mistura com loiro.

Shaka abraça a pessoa com força..Como se fosse a última vez..

-Nicky..É um sonho?-Shaka acaricia os castanhos fios da garota.Depois olha para ela e acaricia sua pele branca..

-Não..Eu estou aqui..-Diz a dona dos olhos safira.

-Mas como?-Pergunta o loiro.

-Também não sei..Apenas me lembro de ter acordado em um quarto..Descobri que estava na França..Fui procurar Kamus..E vim com ele..-Diz Nicky.

-Nunca mais me deixe..Por favor..Nunca mais fuja de meus braços novamente.-Shaka a abraçava mais forte.

-Não vou..Não quero..-Nicky também o abraçava..

Sam que dançava com Milo, vê Nicky.

-Nicky..-Sussurra.

-Quê?-Pergunta Milo, que olha para Kamus.

-Sim, é a Nicky..Parece que as estrelas voltaram para a França..Não sei como, mas deve ser milagre..Também não acreditei..Ela me encontrou em meu apartamento,bem na hora que iria pegar o avião..Por isso demorei um pouco..-Explicava Kamus.

Todos queriam abraçar Nicky, mas deixaram esse momento apenas para ela e Shaka..Ele sempre sofreu e a amou mais que tudo nesses anos..

Shaka tira o anel de safira do bolso, pega a mão de Nicky e coloca o anel em seu dedo..Aproximando seu rosto do dela, e tomando novamente seus lábios..

Ele não iria mais chorar, não iria mais sofrer..Por mais que soubesse que deveria seguir em frente..Não conseguia deixar de chorar por Nicky..

Talvez no fundo soubesse, que iria novamente cruzar seus olhos com aquelas safiras..

_**The End..**_

Uma one-shot bem curta..

Minha dívida com Shaka está paga..Trouxe Nicky de volta!Não me perguntem porque ou como ela voltou..Porque ainda não pensei nisso..hehe"¬¬..O impotante é que ela voltou e Happy End para Shaka!

Agora estou perdoada?rsrs..

Um presente para todos que torceram e ficaram tristes com a morte de Nicky na fict "Anjos da Noite".

Ficou fraquinha..Queria mais sentimento..Mas é o melhor que consegui..

Jya..

bjnhos..


End file.
